During 1977 it is planned to continue our studies on the morphogenesis of ocular tissues with emphasis on their ultrastructural features as a function of age. Development of the iris, the optic nerve and the fate of the optic stalk cells in the non-human primate will be followed by means of electron microscopy. Chemical and fine structural studies on the developing vitreous body will be continued and extended. As in the past, our combined research effort will be centered on the development of the eye and the functional aspects of some structural components of adult occular tissues. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Ozanics, V., Rayborn, M. and Sagun, D.: Some aspects of corneal and scleral differentiation in the primate. Exp. Eye Res. 22: 305-327, 1976. Vrabec, Fr., Smelser, G.K. and Ozanics, V.: Rabbit cornea damage induced by alloxan. An experimental study. Ophthalmic Research, 1976, in press.